


Blue Velvet Kisses

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: He lay for weeks in a bed made of roses, wrapped in a blue velvet kiss.





	Blue Velvet Kisses

He lays for weeks in a bed made of roses, wrapped in a blue velvet kiss. The colors they drip from him in sepia streams, painting the walls of the cavern he’s in. Like time passing on, his breath marks the stone, the red of his lips and the red of the rose, seep to the floor in a strange ugly tone. The black of his hair and the blue of his eyes, settle like dust. The petals that pillowed that fair head have all gone brittle and dry; and the only semblance of the laughter that spilled from his lips is the velvety blue of the cloth he’s cradled in. 

And the king with his kingdom, failing by night, stares down at the rosefaded man. He tries to capture the lively flush in his hand, tries to rub it back into cheeks gone stone cold. He brushes silver lashes with leftover coals, and orders fields cut until their green crowns his lover and the dirt’s all that shows. 

Evening is falling, too fast for the king. He’s got one night left, the clock’s about to chime. He’s got a song in his head and a story in his heart. He thinks, if he believes hard enough, spends enough gold, he’s got one last attempt, one desperate kiss, and blue velvet’ll come back to life.

So he rides and rides hard and carries satchels of color. He rides and tries to put time back in it’s bottle. He rides and he leaves his kingdom to rot. There's a boy that the king loves on a bed of dead roses. He has wrapped him in the finest blue velvet. He’s riding and riding for this last desperate chance. One last attempt, one blue velvet kiss, but the roses-laden boy sleeps on. 


End file.
